


InFAMOUS - Drabbles and Shortstories

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Strong Language, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of InFAMOUS: Second Son Drabbles and Shortstories.<br/>I will add every story that is too short to post it as an independent story in here, so it contains many different pairs and rating. If you have anything you want me to write, you can always ask~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay (Delsin Rowe/Hank Daughtry)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first Drabble, enjoy reading it! <3
> 
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Pair: Delsin Rowe/Hank Daughtry

“She’ll kill you if you go out there now!”, Delsin said and grabbed Hanks hand before he could open the door.

The older Conduit hesitated for a moment, but in the end he had to admit that Delsin was right.

“I know. But I have to try, okay? I need to get back to my daughter!”, he then said and looked at Delsin with a sadness in his eyes the younger one knew well enough.

“Please don’t.”

“You don’t even know me!”

“But what if I wanted to?”, Delsin replied and just held on to Hanks hand.

“Please don’t leave.”


	2. Everything (Delsin Rowe/Reggie Rowe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Explicit  
> Relationship: Delsin Rowe/Reggie Rowe

“Be quiet! Betty must not hear us!”, Reggie said and bit his lip while he roughly moved inside his brother.

“Sorry~”, Delsin moaned and clung his fingers into the sheets, tried not to make a single sound while his brother fucked him senseless. This just felt way too good, probably even better because it was forbidden~

“You’re… everything to me, Delsin.”, the older one said then, thrusting even harder, trying to hold himself back at least a little longer, but it was almost impossible for him. He just loved Delsin way more than he should…

“And you are… to me~”


	3. Fingerprints (Delsin Rowe/Eugene Sims)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences  
> Pairing: Delsin Rowe/Eugene Sims

“Stop that, Delsin! It’s not funny anymore!”, the younger Conduit nagged and looked as his glasses with disbelief, trying to get them clean again. Since half an hour Delsin kept touching it with his fingers and blocked Eugenes view by doing this.

“Sometimes I really hate you, dipshit!”, he screamed at Delsin, trying to get rid of those fingerprints, but the Conduit kept on making more.

“No, you love me, Gene!”, he replied and bursted out laughing as the Hacker screamed at him with anger.

“Maybe, but I will definitely stop loving you if you do this one more time!”


	4. Control (Brooke Augustine/Delsin Rowe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Brooke Augustine/Delsin Rowe
> 
> Notes: Please don't judge me... I am not even sure why I wrote this. Strange events made me or something, I don't know... Well, have fun with it anyway (and I don't know why, but somehow it is actually hot...)

“Will you finally give in?”

“Never.”

Delsin Rowe was completely naked and handcuffed to an old chair, strapped and bound by Brooke Augustine, unable to move. After all, she was finally in control.

“Come on, Mr. Rowe, I can see you enjoy this.”, she told the Conduit, two fingers deep inside him, pushing them a little deeper with every move, the other hand she had around his hard cock, slowly jerking him off.

“I don’t. I am not into girls.”, the Conduit claimed, closing his eyes and trying not to moan.

“I am not a girl. I am a woman.”


	5. Coward (Brooke Augustine/Delsin Rowe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> Pairing: Delsin Rowe/ Brooke Augustine

“You killed him. You heartless bitch, you killed Reggie!”

“Then why don’t you just kill me?”

Delsin was bending over Augustine, not sure what he should do now. Of course he wanted to see that red-headed bitch dead, but on the other hand…

“Because I’m not like you.”, he then replied and just got up, keeping an eye on Augustine, for he didn’t want to die as well.

“You’re a coward.”

“No. I’m so much stronger than you’ll ever be.”, the Conduit replied, using his powers to fixate her on the ground.

“...and sometimes it’s worse to be left alive.”


	6. Attraction (Reggie Rowe/Delsin Rowe/Eugene Sims)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Reggie Rowe/Delsin Rowe/Eugene Sims

“Nice and slow~”, Reggie said as he slowly pushed his cock in Eugene's mouth.

“Yeah, like this… Good boy…”, he moaned and stroke through the Conduits hair, before he looked over to his brother, who was standing behind Eugene, gently fucking his ass, holding on to Eugenes hips.

Reggie knew that he shouldn’t be attracted to his own brother, but nevertheless he was…

Without warning he laid one hand on Delsins neck and pulled him close, gently kissing him while they both fucked their young Hacker.

Delsin just gave in. He wanted the same and it just felt so good…


	7. Goodbye (Eugene Sims/Abigail "Fetch" Walker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen and Up Audience  
> Pairing: Eugene Sims/Abigail "Fetch" Walker

“Please don’t die, Fetch… Please… we need you!”

“No… It’s fine, Eugene. It’s fine…”, the violet-haired girl whispered and caressed Eugenes cheek, knowing that her healing powers would fail this time, also aware of the fact she was dying.

“Just… run… Make my death bear a meaning…”

“No… Don’t… Fetch… I love you!”, the Hacker said crying and laid his head on Fetch’s chest. He was afraid the girl would laugh, but it was probably his last chance to tell her. A second later he felt her hand in his his hair, gently stroking though it.

“I… love you… too…”


	8. Tortoise (Delsin Rowe/Eugene Sims)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences   
> Pairing: Delsin Rowe/Eugene Sims

“Delsin! Can we buy it? Please!”, Eugene asked his boyfriend as they were standing in front of a pet shop, looking at a little tortoise in the vitrine.

“I’m pretty sure it is a ‘her’, but… Actually we don’t have enough room…”

“But Delsin… please! I… I always wanted a tortoise…”, the Hacker begged, looked at the Conduit with his dark puppy eyes and heard Delsin sighing then. When Eugene looked at him like that, he wasn’t really able to say no.

“Fine. But you will clean the terrarium…”

“Promise! I already have a name for her!”

“Which is?”

“Smokey!”


End file.
